Outtakes
by the queen of slurking
Summary: Kind of behind the scenes of a passage from the books. No real order.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A series of 'outtakes' from each of the PLL books, 1-8. What it is someone is intending to do? Why do they do the things they do? Is there a reason for their actions? What's the reasoning behind an action? Reactions? What is someone thinking? Etc.**

**No particular order, other than how I choose to put them in.**

**I don't own this-that would be Sara Shepard and if I did own it, I would be hard at work on the rumoured PLL 9, or The Lying Game 2.**

Outtakes Chapter 1

'_Did you guys know Kate has herpes?' Hanna blurted out. It didn't even sound like her voice, but the voice of someone who was far meaner._ (Wicked, p265. Quotes from pp265-267)

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Hanna regretted it. She didn't even know for sure if it was true. Kate had only alluded to complications, after all.

All she knew was that she had to ruin Kate and her flawless reputation before Kate had the chance to do the same to her.

The thing was, she didn't feel all that great about saying anything to half their classmates. She felt… wrong somehow. As if she had done something really wrong, instead of doing a similar thing to what she and Mona had used to do. The worst part was that she had now lost Lucas-one guy who wasn't completely obsessed with popularity and therefore couldn't understand her reasoning in spreading rumours.

As the words left Hanna's mouth, Kate felt the blood drain from her face, and Hanna smiled, self-satisfied. Kate read the expression on Hanna's face-_'you were going to do the same thing to me, bitch'. _

It was true. Kate had intended to do the same to Hanna, knowing how popularity worked-and how many people would want to stay friends with someone who binged and purged herself of food when she felt particularly miserable?

The herpes thing wasn't true though. There had been no complications. Kate had made the entire thing up, relying on the give a little gossip to get some. It had worked too-Hanna had all but confirmed the issue she had.

She almost regretted telling Hanna about the 'complication' there had been, now that Hanna had gone and spilled it to everyone, but didn't. After all, she still knew about Hanna's binging. It could work in her favour if she ever needed it to.

For now, she had to do damage control-telling Hanna's dad. She could make him sympathetic to her and he would be inclined to punish Hanna. And if she suggested a punishment-that she and Hanna had to spend all their spare time together if Hanna wanted to go anywhere or do anything-she could put a small dent in Hanna's reputation.

'_You know what?' Mona cut her off. 'Forget it. The Frenniversary is cancelled.'_

'_Mona, don't be-'Then she stopped. Wilden was next to her._

_He plucked the phone from her hand and snapped it shut._ (Perfect, p64)

Once she heard the dial tone, Mona hit the off button on her cell phone. She'd lied to Hanna just now-she wasn't at the restaurant. She'd driven past Hanna's house just a few minutes ago, and noticed the cars in the driveway. One in particular was the Rosewood PD car.

So there was someone from the police force there. Probably Wilden. And going by the other cars there, he was there to question the girls about Ali.

A perfect opportunity. First, she had to call Hanna and cancel the Frenniversary. She called Hanna, taking care not to reveal that she already knew there were four other cars in Hanna's driveway and act offended.

It was easy to pretend she was upset at Hanna's being with her old friends, and even easier to convince Hanna that she was upset enough over that to cancel the Frenniversary.

Once she'd hung up, she started walking towards Hanna's house, and crept around the outside of the house until she heard voices. One male, four female.

It helped her considerably that she knew the layout of Hanna's house almost as well as she knew her own-she now managed to wriggle into a position where she could see and hear everything that was said and done. Better yet, they couldn't see her.

At the moment, the girls seemed to think A was gone. This was the perfect chance to correct that.

'_We should tell him about Jenna,' Emily goaded. 'And A. The police should handle this. We're in over our heads. (Perfect, p69)_

Stupid girl, Emily. Mona was tempted to send her a sharp message telling her otherwise, but kept her focus.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria quickly rebuffed the suggestion. Smart of them.

Mona quickly pulled out her blocked-number cell phone and began typing.

_You really thought I was gone? Puh-lease. I've been watching you this whole time. In fact, I might be watching you right now. And girls-if you tell ANYONE about me, you'll be sorry. -A_

_(Perfect, p70)_

She clicked on the Send To menu and highlighted the four names, pressing Send and listening for the sounds that meant her message had reached all four targets.

They really should keep in mind that A is always watching and listening, Mona thought. With that, she used Wilden's return to make her getaway.

She'd have to act mad at Hanna for a couple more days to keep up the charade, of course, but that was a price that was worth paying.

What do you think? Any good?

Tell me if there's a part you want to see in this.

And of course, I wouldn't complain if you wanted to review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Outtakes Chapter 2

_Iris pulled the Magic Marker away, revealing what she'd drawn on the wall. It was an old-fashioned wishing well, complete with an A-frame roof and crank. Hanna blinked hard, stunned. Little prickles danced up her arms. The wishing well was eerily familiar… and definitely not a coincidence._ (Heartless, p167)

Iris selected the blue Magic Marker from the cup and started doodling on the wall, careful to make it look random. She'd seen the wishing well on the piece of fabric inside Hanna's bag, and connected it to Courtney.

If Hanna asked why she'd drawn it, the reason she'd give would have to be that she'd seen it on the flag. it would also mean playing dumb about what the fabric was for, but it meant she might get some more information about everything. In particular, she might be able to find out more information that she could send to Courtney. Courtney had asked Iris to get Hanna talking about why she was there, as well as getting proof.

The photo they'd just taken on the disposable camera, for instance. Once Iris had any other photos, she'd send the camera to Courtney to be developed. That would be a photo Courtney was sure to want to see.

It was also the ideal opportunity to bring up Courtney's name again-something else Courtney had asked Iris to do.

Courtney had evidently known Hanna, but not told Iris much else.

Iris ran over it all in her head. Courtney had asked her to draw the wishing well, and mention her name often to Hanna. So far, Iris had told her twelve stories about Courtney, giving the impression that Courtney had been at the top of the hierarchy in the hospital. Which, truthfully, she had been.

She couldn't tell if Hanna was impressed or annoyed by the stories about Courtney. Hanna seemed to have a decent poker face, and it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

_Suddenly, it hit her. Maybe it wasn't luck or coincidence that Mrs. Colbert was at Applebee's tonight. Maybe someone had told her to come. _(Killer, p191)

Isaac's mother had been on her way home from work when her cell phone chimed, alerting her to a new text message. The number was unknown, but it confirmed her suspicions about when Isaac and his new girlfriend had been at home alone the other week.

Then, the other half of the message brought up an interesting idea. _if you want to confront Emily about it, you'll find her at Applebee's._

The signature was weird-the message was signed with the letter A.

Regardless of who had sent the message, she did want to confront Emily. This A person had given her a perfect opportunity.

After dinner with her son and husband, she drove out to Applebee's and saw Emily, who was with her sister and friends.

The best thing to do, she decided, would be to wait in the bathroom. While she waited hidden in a stall, she mentally ran through the things she wanted to say.

Finally, someone entered the bathroom and started talking. It sounded like a phone conversation, and the voice was Emily's.

Mrs. Colbert waited until the conversation was almost ended, and then flushed the toilet. She opened the door, noting that Emily seemed to look startled before recovering.

Emily tried to start a polite conversation, and Mrs. Colbert cut her off sharply.

Now, she just had to get through what she wanted to say and then she could get away from this girl.

Before she'd even finished, Emily paled and hurried out of the bathroom.

In a way, it was a shame. The first time she'd met Emily, she'd liked her. A church-going girl, and she'd seemed the respectful type. One who didn't go against what adults said or wanted.

At least now though, Emily and Isaac would probably break up. It was for the best. She didn't want her son to be corrupted by a girl who acted like that. No morals, and no qualms about pre-marital sex.

**You like? Hope I wrote Mrs. Colbert okay. Hers was a slightly difficult one.**

**If there's a particular scene you want to see done here, let me know ****J**

**And of course, I welcome reviews.**


End file.
